Accident KAITOXLEN
by FluffBucket
Summary: Oneshot: len-kun has an accident


When walking back to his room, kaito nocited Len's door was ajar so we went to inspect. Inside the dark room he was peering into Len sat at his desk, panting and stroking himself. The monitor's glow illuminated Len's features as he continued. Kaito noticed the blond's face contort before said android cried out a bit louder than usual. Sure enough, a small squirt of semen shot out onto len's hand. He looked at it and groaned in disappointment. After another glance of evaluation, the blunette saw Len couldn't seem to fully satisfy himself as his erection still remained.

Before Kaito could take his next breath, Len turned, locking his eyes on the android who seemed to be peering in. Fully aware he'd been seen, the blond's face turned red.

"Come in here a close the door!" He hissed.

Aftee that had been done Len continued. He was now sitting on the bed with Kaito, still pant-less. "I can't be sure you're not going to tell anyone about this, but could you hell me out...since you're here n all and probably know this stuff better."

Kaito blushed. "If you're okay with that, then sure."

Len decided to break the awkward tension and just go for it. He pinned Kaito down, then scooted down so his head was at the blunette's waist level.

"What are you doing, Len?!"

He looked up with a fake innocent smile. "I'm just a bit thristy and some milk would be nice, can't you give me some?" Kaito gulped and looked away as his body reacted to that statement in an obvious way. Len removed his pants. "It's already so hard..." He cupped the blunet's ballsack, and looked in wonder at it's growing member. Watching precum leak out from the tip, Len grinned. "Ah! You're already there." He licked his lips and took the average sized cock into his mouth, suckling it and squeezing his throat around it to will out the desired fluids. He pulled back a bit so the tip was in the front of his mouth as he felt it twitch so he'd be able to taste every salty ounce. With a cry of pleasure Kaito came, feeling the odd suction of Len sucking more and more out of him. When he was done, len opened his mouth to show off his prize of thick creamy seed, then swallowed it. He rubbed his belly. "Thank you, Kai-nii." He kissed the softening member at his disposal, earning another small squirt onto his face. "You should feed me more often, your milk is yummy."

Kaito sighed heavily. He blushed a deeper red as his gaze followed to Len's stomach, where is climax was being held greedily.

The blond giggled and started licking at Kaito again. "let me have more, kai-nii! Please I need your milk~" he started to suck at the soft packages provided as if to coax them to produce more semen he could drink. Kaito nodded weakly and prepared to the feeling of orgasm again.

An hour or so later Len was still with his brother, his stomach full and white liquid nearly dripping from the corners of his mouth. "Kai-nii had a lot to give me." He grinned and licked his lips. With a squeak of surprise he was pulled into a kiss.

Kaito moved his tongue inside the blond's mouth, getting small tastes of his seed every now and then. He had his hands move down to stroke Len's sex, causing the blond to squirm.

"N-no! Don't touch there I might-nn" he protested. Kaito tapped the head with his finger, rubbing every now and then to send the blond crazy. "You don't need to be embarrassed, weren't you just doing more to me here?" Kaito inquired, dipping his fingertips underneath the foreskin.

"No its different I don't think I can-" he yelped and started leaking a stream of a warm and watery fluid, leaving a puddle beneath him. He jerked violently and hiccuped between breaths. Once realizing the actions that had just taken place, Len hid his face in Kaito's chest shamefully.

"No it's okay!" Kaito rubbed his back comfortingly. "You just had a little accident thats okay."

Len shook his head.

"Do you still have more?"

He nodded, trying to move so he could presumably go to the bathroom, but Kaito held him in place. "yknow I think it's a little cute. The sheets are dirty as is, we can get the rest out here too."

Len looked up, his face bright red. He then nodded sheepishly and looked away as he spread his legs again.

"Now, let's see how I can help~" kaito murmured, kneading the small orbs beneath Len's exhausted sex. He saw a small spurt and smiled, knowing this was the right track. He lifted a thumb to rub the base of the blond's shaft, earning a noise of approval. More urine leaked out onto the bed, accompanied by Len's cute whimpers.

"Have you had trouble getting it out at night?"

The blond nodded and looked away.

"Well," kaito held him close, "your big bro is always here to help." Len hugged back, clinging tightly.

"any mor-oh.."

Kaito quickly noticed the warm and damp waste fluid collecting on his skin in a slow, steady stream as the blond took deep breaths. He rubbed Len's back and kissed his forehead, almost feeling a sensation of comfort and serenity as he felt the liquid overflow and trickle down from his leg onto the floor. With a last yelp, len spurted the final bit, which was hot and almost sticky. This was dispensed directly onto Kaito's hardening member as the blond had jerked his hips closer to him in reflex.

"Len, you made such a mess." Kaito scolded playfully, kissing the top of his brother's head.

Len's eyes teared up. "I'm sorry I just...only feel safe and comfortable in your arms. I can't go unless I'm thinking of you or near you like this."

Kaito's heart fluttered. "Well you can always tell me when you need help and I can give you some milk to drink after." He russled the blond's hair. "Just to reward you."

Len giggled. "can I have one more drink then before bed? It'll help me fall asleep." He looked up at Kaito with a needy glance.

"Fine, but don't get to greedy, I need some to give you later!"

Len nodded and lay down so he could get his drink. He put his lips to Kaito's cock, tasting hints of the bitter urine he'd left there. Reacting almost instantly, the blunet groaned and took deep breaths. He seemed to float in a sea of pleasure as the blond continued to suck at and lick his shaft. He barely even noticed the cum leaking from his cock until he saw it dripping out of Len's mouth, the blond sucking more and more out of him. Kaito pulled his hips back, sending the last few spurts onto Len's face. The blond grinned and giggled, swallowing the copious amount of semen in his cheeks with one gulp. He sighed contently as he felt it settle in his stomach. "Thank you, Kai-nii! I love your milk." Kaito smiled weakly before everything faded into sleep


End file.
